


Cigarette in My Bed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chan, Community: daily_deviant, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash, Voyeurism, smoking fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Cigarette in My Bed

**Title:** Cigarette in My Bed  
 **Pairings:** Sirius/Harry  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Capnolagnia: arousal from watching others smoke (i.e. smoking fetish)  
 **Other Warnings:** Chan, masturbation, voyeurism, handjob, oral, first time, anal  
 **Word Count:** ~1930  
 **Summary:** Harry had no idea what was wrong with him, but he couldn't stop watching Sirius.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**traintracks**](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/) for feedback and beta. ♥ Title inspired by (but not at all related to) the song _Cigarette in Your Bed_. Original entry is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/507302.html).

Harry watched Sirius leaning back in his chair at the far end of the kitchen table. Remus said something Harry couldn't make out, and Sirius laughed, the sound rich and warm.

He had no idea what was wrong with him, but he couldn't stop watching Sirius and it made him feel all _tingly_ inside. He was old enough to know that he was getting turned on, but this overwhelming arousal was so much different than what he'd ever felt for Cho.

With her, he had the vague desire to kiss her or stroke her hair. Sirius, on the other hand… Harry shivered.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Sirius pull a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and light one with the tip of his wand. Sirius inhaled deeply then blew a stream of smoke out through his nose.

Harry had to turn away when he realised he was imagining Sirius's mouth on something else entirely.

"I'm for bed," he said, standing, thankful for the fact that he was still wearing his robes.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Sirius asked, taking another drag off the cigarette. Harry's cock throbbed.

"Really tired tonight," he replied, eager to get away. "Night, Sirius. Remus."

"Good night, Harry," Remus said.

"Night," Sirius said and put his feet up on the table. Harry looked at the worn leather boots, the dark trousers peeking out from beneath the end of his robes, and ran.

Shutting his bedroom door behind him as quick as he could, Harry shoved his hand into his pants and wrapped his fingers around his aching cock.

"Fuck," he whispered, sure he'd never been so hard in his life. He stood panting, unable to move for a moment, then shoved his pants down to his knees and pulled himself off in four strokes.

He cringed at the sticky mess he'd left on the floor and reached for his wand to clean up.

He couldn't imagine how he'd survive another week before going back to Hogwarts. He definitely needed to find some lotion or he'd rub his cock raw.

~*~

Two days later, Sirius showed him Regulus's bedroom, with a sort of melancholy mood descending over Sirius. Harry gave him a hug, but the smoky scent of him went straight to Harry's groin and he had to pull away. If Sirius noticed anything was amiss, he didn't act like it.

"Molly doesn't think I should smoke around you," Sirius said putting a fag between his lips. "Thinks I'm a bad influence."

"Far sight better than the Dursleys," Harry replied. Sirius smiled, winked, and then lit the cigarette.

Harry wanted to ask if he could try one, not that he'd ever really wanted to smoke before. Some of Dudley's gang had bragged about how cool it was, and that had put Harry straight off. Something about Sirius, though, made him want to try it. And more.

He watched Sirius's lips, pursed around the end, and the way he held the cigarette between his index and middle fingers so elegantly. Would they be so gentle on his skin, or would the rougher side of Sirius come through? Would he pinch and pull Harry's soft flesh?

"All right?" Sirius said and Harry shook his head to clear it.

"Sorry, got a bit distracted." Harry couldn't meet his eye. Not that he believed he'd use Legilimency like Snape, but he wasn't going to risk it.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and led him out of the room. "Let's get old Kreacher to make us some pudding, hmm?"

~*~

After supper and two slices of treacle tart, Harry saw his chance to nick one of Sirius's cigarettes. He'd left the pack on the table when he went up to the attic to take Buckbeak some raw stew meat. Harry slipped one from the pack and dropped it into the pocket of his robes.

Harry wasn't going to smoke it, no, but all he could think about was wanking with it in his mouth, imagining Sirius's lips _sucking_ on it. On him.

He pressed the heel of his palm to his cock and sucked in a breath. He'd no idea that being fifteen meant he'd be hard all the damn time. He climbed the stairs to his room and bumped into Sirius on the landing.

"Off to bed already?" Sirius asked, a note of disappointment in his voice.

"I… haven't been sleeping very well lately." It was true, of course, but it was not why Harry needed to make his escape.

"Is it _Voldemort_?" Sirius's voice dropped to a whisper and he looked concerned.

Harry rubbed his forehead automatically but shook his head. "No, not this time."

"All right then." Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Go get some rest then."

Harry could feel Sirius's eyes on his back as he climbed the next set of stairs.

~*~

Harry pushed his pants, as well as the sheets, down to his ankles and lay back on the bed, his t-shirt riding halfway up his chest. He reached for the two things he'd used every night for the last three days: hand lotion and Sirius's cigarette.

He put the cigarette to his lips, just holding it between them, inhaling the sweet scent of the tobacco. He then poured a dollop of lotion into his palm and smoothed it up his cock. He sighed softly, making sure not to let the cigarette fall, the lotion cool on his hot length.

Closing his eyes, Harry replayed various scenes in his mind, some real and some fantasy. He could smell Sirius's scent when he'd hugged Harry good night. Harry imagined what it would be like to rub against him, pressing his erection to Sirius's hip, Sirius palming him through his clothes, making him come.

Images flashed behind his eyes:

_Sirius on his knees opening Harry's flies, taking him into his mouth and sucking him._

_Harry holding a_ man's _cock for the first time, stroking Sirius as he runs his fingers in Harry's hair, saying, "Good boy"._

_Sirius preparing Harry with his fingers, Harry's thighs splayed, Sirius stroking his cock with his free hand._

_Harry gagging around Sirius's length as he fucks his mouth, hands holding Harry's head so he can't pull away._

_Sirius pinching, biting, sucking every inch of Harry's flesh until his body is covered in marks… each action screaming the same word: "Mine"._

_Harry on his hands and knees, arse in the air, Sirius pounding into him ruthlessly, fingers digging into his hips hard enough to bruise._

"Fuck," a voice said, and Harry opened his eyes. Sirius stood in the doorway, the end of his cigarette glowing orange in the dark room.

Harry was going to come, he couldn't stop himself.

He whimpered.

Sirius crossed the room in two strides and wrapped his rough hand around Harry's cock.

The cigarette dangled from Sirius's lips, the tendrils of smoke swirling into the air, the scent invading Harry's senses. The warmth of Sirius's body beside him sent Harry over the edge, coming helplessly all over Sirius's hand.

He closed his eyes then, face hot with embarrassment… until he felt a _lick_ to his stomach and watched as Sirius cleaned the come from his belly.

"Oh my God," Harry said, barely above a whisper, his youthful libido already stirring.

Sirius looked him in the eye as he took a drag off his cigarette. He exhaled slowly then leaned down and pressed his mouth to Harry's, his stubbled face rough against Harry's skin, his mouth tasting of Firewhisky, smoke, and come.

"You want more, Harry?" Sirius said softly.

Harry nodded, his legs falling open as Sirius trailed his fingers up his inner thigh.

"Good boy," Sirius said, chuckling, and took one last drag off his cigarette, putting it out under his boot.

He pulled off his shirt, yanked Harry's pants off completely and then settled between his thighs, hands kneading the muscles there. Harry could only watch, mesmerised, as Sirius leaned down and sucked his half-hard cock into his mouth. Harry gasped and arched his back, thankful Sirius had already made him come for surely he would have come again.

Sirius pressed the tip of his wand to Harry's arsehole, a cool, slickness spreading inside him. He shivered at the sensation as well as at the realisation that Sirius was really going to fuck him. Sirius continued sucking him as he pressed a single finger inside.

"Oooh," Harry said, more breath than words. He pressed against Sirius's finger, desperate for more.

He heard Sirius moan around his cock and felt a second finger slide in beside the first. He felt the burn then, but it improved as Sirius kept moving his fingers. Harry's hips were bucking of their own accord, thrusting his cock into Sirius's mouth and pushing back onto his fingers rhythmically.

Sirius released Harry's cock and began stroking it with his free hand as he pushed a third finger in.

"I need—" Harry managed to get out, he didn't know how. "Please."

"You want me to fuck you, Harry?" Sirius asked, his fingernail just lingering at Harry's slit.

"God, yes." Harry was overwhelmed, his body both hot and cold, his fingers clenching in the sheets, and he hadn't even seen Sirius's cock yet.

Sirius gently pulled his fingers from Harry's arse and wiped them on the sheets before pulling open his flies and shoving his trousers and pants down to his knees. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Sirius's thick cock pointing at him like a divining rod.

Sirius was already spreading lube over his length when he said, "Hook your hands behind your knees." Harry reached down and pulled his knees back, embarrassed to be displayed so openly.

"Oh, fuck, Harry," Sirius said as he took his cock in hand and leaned over Harry, pressing the tip to his hole. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Harry held his legs up and tried to breathe as he felt Sirius push inside him, inch by inch. His cock was so much bigger than his fingers, so much _better_. Harry was panting by the time Sirius was fully seated, his balls resting against Harry's arse. He reached up and ran his hand over Harry's cheek.

Then he pulled nearly the whole way out and thrust back in hard.

"Yessss," Sirius hissed, building a rhythm as he fucked Harry. "Such a beautiful boy."

Harry could do nothing, _wanted_ to do nothing but let Sirius use him. Sirius's hair hung down, swinging into his face as he thrust. The bedsprings creaked and Sirius shifted his angle and Harry cried out, white spots floating before his eyes.

Sirius chuckled darkly, and slammed into Harry's arse again and again. Harry was going to come again, soon, without being touched. His balls ached, every muscle in his body taut as he shrieked and came.

He heard Sirius groan as if from far away, knew he sped his pace even more, but Harry felt as if he was floating away.

A growl and then Sirius stilled for one moment before pumping his come deep inside Harry's arse. Harry could feel it spilling out as Sirius thrust lazily inside him until his cock softened and he slipped out completely.

Sirius sat back and tucked himself back into his pants, then Summoned his pack of cigarettes. Harry watched as he put one to his lips and lit it with the tip of his wand. He inhaled deeply, then held it out in offering.

Harry took it and pressed it to his lips and breathed.


End file.
